


of the fallen

by thefateofivalice



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: so, uh, anyone else feelin really edgy about these fallen alts? cause I amI got Fallen!Tiki on one of my first colorless pulls trying to get Fallen!Corrin, and I got really sad, so I wrote about Kiran seeing Fallen!Tiki for the first time.





	of the fallen

“New heroes should be summonable, Kiran,” Anna says offhandedly after a meeting. “Maybe give it a try later. We should have more than enough orbs.” 

So they do. They stand in front of the summoning gate with a colorless orb in their hand, rolling it around absentmindedly, trying to attune to the magic within. 

It had been two years since they had been brought to Askr to become the summoner, but it was only recently that they began to feel bad about the sheer amount of heroes they have summoned. Sharena and Anna would both watch the orbs piled up and would urge them toward the summoning hall, curious as to why they would wait for so long to put them to use. It was an unspoken fear that they held onto deep in their heart: Were they resented for taking heroes from their worlds? 

Kiran vowed to never say that aloud. The men and women of Askr needed them to be strong, and to continue summoning. Yet still, the worry plagued their heart. 

But today felt different. As Askr pushed further into Hel, Kiran knew they needed a change. Anna was right. They needed to summon-- even if it meant apologizing and sending another confused healer home. 

With divine weapon in hand, Kiran began the summoning. The colorless orb they had been holding flies to the gate and locks itself within the base. 

When the door opens, a dark wind pushes through it, and for a terrifying moment, Kiran sincerely believes they’ve done something wrong.

Their eyes land on the hero before them, and their heart breaks. 

They end the summoning immediately. It wouldn’t be the first or the last time they’ve stopped summoning after one hero, but it’s the first time they’ve done it out of despair. 

They’ve seen Tiki before. They’ve fought with powerful, legendary versions of the child-dragon. They’ve seen older, happier versions of the green haired woman, happily sunbathing, or snoozing around the castle. 

But this...this was not like anything Kiran had ever seen before. 

This Tiki was all skin and bones. She clutched her cape closely to her body, the small scrap of cloth somehow covering her even tinier form. Around her was a dark, violet aura. Her eyes — Gods above, her eyes — were a bright, terrible shade of red. The dragonstone that the child version of her typically wore was warped and coated in a vile miasma of purple. 

Kiran covered their mouth in terror. 

This Tiki - she came from a world where Marth died. That was the only explanation. Kiran had done research on so many worlds, so many heroes, but none of them accounted for the ones where Marth failed. If he had failed, would they even be standing here today? Would any of these Heroes be alive? 

This must be Hel’s influence. With one glance at the terrible, powerful child, Kiran’s resolve grew. 

“Tiki,” they say, kneeling down before her. Gods above, what can they even say? What can they do to aid this fallen soul? 

“Who are you?” Tiki asks. Kiran senses so much power inside of this hero, and they are hesitant to get close without express permission. 

“My name is Kiran. I am a summoner for the land of Askr. My soul called to yours, and brought you to me. I would ask that you aid our cause.” 

“You...” Tiki struggles with her words. “You brought me away from my shrine. But I...I don’t seem to want to go back...I...”

“It’s okay,” Kiran says quickly. “You are safe here. I promise.”

“No!” Tiki shouts. “You aren’t safe! You...What of the shrine? Of the defilers? They must be punished...” The manakete clutches their head and lets out a cry of confusion. 

“Tiki, listen to me,” Kiran says. They hold out their hand. “I know it might sound strange, but I trust you, very much. You’ve been through some terrible things, haven’t you? Unspeakable things. But today, with me, you can start over. You will be safe with me, safe in Askr. That, I promise you. You don’t need to trust me at first. I understand how hard this is. All I ask now is that you take my hand so that I can lead you somewhere safe.” 

Tiki stares down at Kiran’s hand for a long time before gently placing her hand within theirs. These bony, haggard fingers should belong to an old, wizened woman - not a child. 

Kiran walks Tiki out of the summoning chamber and through the castle. Sharena sees a new hero and jumps excitedly from her seat, but stops when she sees the look on Kiran’s face. Anna’s eyes are wide, and Alphonse is nowhere to be seen. 

Once Tiki is settled and sleeping, Kiran finds themselves back at the entrance to the summoning hall. They sit down, put their back against the wall, and cry.


End file.
